RWBY-KITS(kitsune): Silver Trailer
by Roku Ishima
Summary: So hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that i know that these trailers aren't the best in the world, and that most of you just want the story already, but I want you all to get to know a bit more of these specific characters because they are mostly the main focus.


RWBY-Silver Trailer

By: Roku Ishima

Scarlett Luna sighed softly as she tucked in her younger sibling. She wasn't sure why they'd been left alone, but she knew she had to look after the younger kid. It wasn't fair, true, but it's not like either of them remember what'd happened to cause them to be alone. Taking odd jobs and being able to provide for her sibling was hard enough, but on one job, she'd been made an offer.

_"Scarlett,I have a job for you." A man said, smiling at the girl. Scarlett smiled at the man as she put away the last few books.__"Sure, what's up Dan?" She asked, happy to be able to earn an extra few lien. The man, Dan, gave Scarlett a folder and shooed her away. He'd been nice enough to give her a job in his book shop, and to help her find odd jobs to do around the town.__Scarlett entered a small cafe and took a seat near the back, where she normally sat. She opened the folder and started to read the document contained inside.__"Kelain Sunlight. Age 28. Male. Has been able to escape the police and hunters effortlessly, and has a bounty on his head. He was last seen in the city of Vale, trying to hide in plain sight. 5,000 lien is the reward for turning him into police.__Caution is to be taken when running after him. Kelain has a semblance that allows him to use the ground as he pleases, meaning that weapons, shields and paths can be created at will. His aura is extraordinary and of large quantity.__Repeat; Kelain Sunlight is dangerous and is not to be taken lightly. Caution is advised."__Scarlett smiled as she left some lien on the table, as well as a small tip for the waitress, and walked out. She would have to do the job tomorrow, seeing as she has to get her younger brother from the daycare down the street._=_The next day Scarlett dropped her brother off at the daycare center, and told him she'd be a little late getting him. The boy smiled and told his sister it was alright, and to be safe. Scarlett kissed his forehead, then left.__Once she was able to find the address that had been enclosed in the folder, she checked to see if there was any security around the small house. There wasn't, so she assumed it'd be okay to look for an entrance. When she found her entrance point, Scarlett put a small tracker inside the house, and activated it. This tracker was a special one; It cancelled any semblance and, if it isn't infused with your blood, it cancels out your aura as well. "Who's there?!" A shout came from one of the bedrooms.__Scarlett didn't answer, instead she hid under the kitchen table. Footsteps could be heard and the voice asked again, "I said Who's there?!" The man yelled. Scarlett smiled and watched as the man made a fool of himself, looking around and throwing things. It was quite the sight to see. She wanted to laugh, but stayed quiet. She had a job to do.__Finally the Kelain bent down and looked under the table. Scarlett waved to the man, threw out one of her cards. It cut the man's cheek, and landed behind him. "What the hell?!" He asked, not sure what to do. He'd tried to activate his semblance, and his aura, but neither would work. "What'd you do you little bitch!?" Kelain yelled, grabbing for Scarlett. Said girl rolled out of the way before the man could grab her, rolling out from underneath the table.__"I would say surrender, but I'm not a professional huntress yet, sooo." The girl smiled at the man, and a suit of armor wrapped it's arms around Kelain. The armor was full of nothing. Or at least it seemed like nothing. Two pure white eyes opened and the armor nodded to Scarlett. The two made there way to the police station quickly, being sure to keep an active tracker on the armor. Kelain struggled, but to no avail. It was useless for the man to try getting away.__Once at the police station, Scarlett put on the mask she had for these kind of missions, and walked into the station, letting the armor stand and wait outside. When she entered the building, Scarlett told the man behind the desk that she had come to collect the 5,000 lien reward for bringing in Kelain Sunlight. The man gave her a skeptical look, and she pointed outside. He looked out the window and almost shit his pants, seeing as there was a giant suit of armor, and in its arms, was Kelain Sunlight.__"Very good, miss Luna." A voice said from behind the girl, prompting her to turn around. Behind her was a brown haired man with eyes that seemed to be two different colors. "You are very skilled at what you do, young lady. Tell me," The man said, "Have you ever thought of using those skills to help better our world?" He asked.__"What's in it for me?" Scarlett asked, not sure if she could trust the man. The 'stranger' looked at the girl expectantly, and Scarlett let out a sigh. "What do I get out of this? I have to look after my younger brother, it's not like I'd have the time to study." She told him, and the man just gave a soft chuckle.__"Beacon Academy has helped many people, including ones in similar situations to your own, miss Luna. I am confident we can help you as well. You and your brother will be given a room, food, and anything you may need, all free of charge. All you have to do, is attend at Beacon Academy."_

Scarlett sighed as she remembered the whole event. Professor Oscar was nice, and his school was the best academy in all four kingdoms. Sighing again, Scarlett put the last of her brother's things in the bag she'd been helping him pack. When she zipped the bag, she looked back at her brother, and kissed his forehead one more time. She had to go to her room, and pack her things now.

'Grate' She thought, walking into her room.


End file.
